Untitled
by Rashi Itami
Summary: –Pero qué cosita más tierna. –Acercó su mano para acariciarle la cabeza. No dejaba de gimotear. –Debes estar muriéndote de frío y de hambre, chiquito. Ven, tienes suerte de que yo te encontrara. GaaHina. UA. OoC. Amorsh, amorsh, amorsh y algo de comedia.
1. Chapter 1

_~ Rashi Itami ~_

"_Untitled"_

Caminaba por las frías y húmedas calles de Konoha camino a su casa. Había llovido durante todo el día, y las nubes aún no se dispersaban. De seguro seguiría lloviendo.

Hacía frío y no llevaba paraguas. Le suplicaba a Dios por que no lloviera, no por lo menos hasta que llegara a casa. Su aliento se podía ver en forma de vapor. Subió lo más que pudo el cierre de su chaqueta, que llegaba justo bajo su nariz, metió sus heladas manos en los bolsillos de ésta y caminó lo más rápido que pudo. Era un hecho el que le gustara el frío, pero no a tales extremos. Cerró sus ojos un instante para tratar de concentrarse en el camino que tenía por delante, fijó su vista en el suelo cubierto con grandes charcos de agua, después miró hacia el cielo, que aún continuaba cubierto de nubes rojizas por la lluvia. Hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando una solitaria gota de agua cayó sobre su frente. Su cara se contrajo en una cara de sorpresa.

– ¡No! Debo apresurarme, o quedaré completamente empapada. –Comenzó a correr en dirección a su casa, cuando de la nada comenzaba a llover ferozmente. – ¡Genial! –Su cabello ya estaba completamente mojado y las gotas comenzaban a escurrirse por su cara y cuello, si continuaba así, llegaría a su casa completamente estilando. Continuaba corriendo. –_Bien… sólo dos calles y llego. _–Pensaba viendo hacia el frente. Continuó corriendo lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas.

Pero cuando faltaban tres casas para llegar a la suya un débil quejido llamó su atención. Se detuvo junto a un poste del alumbrado y busco con su mirada de donde venían aquellos débiles quejidos. Bajó su rostro para contemplar una pequeña caja sobre el suelo que transportaba un pequeño río debido a las lluvias. Se agachó para mover la tapa que la cubría, y se topó con unos grandes ojos amarillos que la miraban insistentes. ¡Era un mapache!

–Pero qué cosita más tierna. –Acercó su mano para acariciarle la cabeza. No dejaba de gimotear. –Debes estar muriéndote de frío y de hambre, chiquito. Ven, tienes suerte de que yo te encontrara. –Tomó al pequeño animal en sus brazos y lo llevó hasta su casa.

Una vez dentro de su morada dejó al pequeño animal en el suelo, mientras ella comenzaba a quitarse las vestimentas empapadas que llevaba puesta. Quedó solo con una delgada sudadera negra sin mangas y sus blancas pantaletas. Se acercó a su sala de estar y comenzó a encender la chimenea. Una vez encendida estrujó un poco su largo cabello y lo ató en una alta coleta.

–Bien, ahora voy a secarte un poco. –Dijo mirando al pequeño mapache que hurgueteaba por la sala olisqueando todo a su paso. Era bastante pequeño, al parecer un cachorro. Era extrañamente café y con grandes aureolas cubriendo sus ojos, las puntas de sus orejas tenían un leve color púrpura, bastante extraño para un mapache. –En todos mis años como veterinaria, es primera vez que veo un mapache como tú, chiquito. –Dijo cubriéndolo con una toalla. –Ahora… vamos a ver qué tengo en la cocina. –Le dedicó una sonrisa mientras lo cargaba. Una vez en la cocina comenzó a buscar por todas las estanterías que tenía, hasta que comenzó a sacar varios tipos de leches. –Veamos… primero tengo que examinarte. –Colocó la toalla con la que lo secó y la puso sobre la mesa, lo acostó sobre ella y comenzó a revisarlo. Era un macho y estaba bastante deshidratado ¡y más de tres semanas no tenía! –Pero quién te pudo haber tirado así de pequeño… –Su cara se entristeció, el pequeño mapache comenzó a revolverse entre sus manos y volvió a chillar. Hinata lo dejó un momento solo mientras le preparaba un poco de leche, una vez lista la dejó enfriar un poco para poder buscar una jeringa.

Cuando la encontró la tomó y absorbió un poco de leche en ésta, tomó al pequeño animal en sus manos, y comenzó a dársela. Era un hecho, estaba realmente hambriento. Se le encogió el corazón al verlo tragar de esa forma la leche. Mientras le daba ésta, pudo contemplar que ya poseía dientes firmes. Lo posó en el suelo y se dirigió hacia su nevera, tomó un poco de carne cruda, que guardaba para hacer su cena. Buscó un plato y un cuchillo, cortó en trozos pequeños la carne, dejándola en el plato. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo posó en el suelo, justo al lado del mapache. Éste comenzó a acercarse temeroso al plato, pero una vez lo olió, se lanzó de lleno sobre él, devorando los pequeños trozos de carne que en éste se encontraban.

–Bien, creo que eso es suficiente. –Acarició la cabeza del pequeño animal y se puso de pie. –Creo que por fin encontré a mi compañero de hogar. –Rió serena. –Después de todo… me suponía que terminaría el resto de mi vida viviendo con un animal. –Volvió a reír, pero esta vez, con dolor.

Si bien nunca había logrado tener una relación sólida con nadie, siempre había tenido la esperanza de encontrar a alguien, pero conforme habían empezado a pasar los años, a sus ya veintisiete años, ya comenzaba a resignarse. Y ahí fue donde empezó a colarse la idea de terminar su vida junto a un animal. No es que no le gustara la idea, pero la idea de ser una solterona de por vida no era muy alentadora.

Y todo esto era por culpa de sus nervios. Si ya no lo era tanto como cuando era niña, no significara que lo hubiera superado. Había logrado dar grandes pasos en su vida. Estudió lo que su corazón le dijo, y no había elegido mal, tenía su propia casa, y era la dueña de su vida, por fin. Si bien dicho, le costó bastante rebelarse ante su padre, éste lo aceptó, a pesar de haber querido manejar cada respiro que ella diera, no lo consiguió, y ésta, al rebelarse ante él, aceptó que por fin había madurado.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, aún no lograba encontrar a su alma gemela. Más de una vez creyó encontrarlo… pero como pensó, sólo lo creyó. Además… se podría decir que su vida era cien por ciento su trabajo en el hospital veterinario de Konoha. No le gustaban mucho las fiestas ya que no bebía, y si llegaba a asistir a alguna, era porque alguno de sus amigos se lo pedía. De pronto, un sonido la sacó de sus pensamientos, era el teléfono de la casa. Corrió para poder contestar a tiempo.

–Diga. –Habló ella.

–_Hinata, soy Sakura._ –Sonó del otro lado. Era su vieja amiga.

–Oh, hola Sakura-san. ¿Se te ofrece algo?

–_Amiga, en treinta minutos estaré en tu casa, necesito contarte algo muy, muy importante._ –Hablaba realmente eufórica.

–Está bien, te estaré esperando.

–_Bien, hasta luego._ –Colgó. Dejó el teléfono en su lugar y caminó hacia las escaleras.

¿Qué podría ser tan importante para venir casi a media noche? Se dirigió pensativa hasta el baño, se miró al espejo, y echó a correr el agua caliente de la ducha. Se terminó de desvestir y entró en la ducha. Dejó que el agua caliente la relajara. No tardó mucho, pero baya que le ayudaba darse una ducha de agua caliente. Ahora, se sentía completamente nueva, sentía un peso menos bajo sus hombros. Fue a su habitación y se vistió con su pijama. Sakura era de bastante confianza como para recibirla así. Se rió por lo bajo y recordó a la eufórica de su amiga. Y no pudo evitar recordad a su viejo amigo Naruto, el novio de ésta. Si bien estuvo casi toda su pre-adolescencia y parte de su adolescencia enamorada de él, ya lo había superado, después de todo, ella sabía que él siempre estuvo enamorado de su amiga Sakura.

Una vez lista bajó hasta la sala de estar, donde la chimenea aún flameaba imponente. Una pequeña figura la sacó de su fugaz pensamiento, sonrió con amor. El pequeño mapache dormía a los pies de la chimenea. No pudo evitar darle un vuelco el corazón. Aquella imagen era realmente encantadora. No pudo evitar acercarse a él, se sentó a su lado, junto a la chimenea, y acarició su dorso, el animal se estremeció y se dejó acariciar, Hinata rió y continuó acariciándolo, hasta que el timbre sonó.

–Esa debe ser Sakura-san. –Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta de entrada, la abrió y una cabellera rosa saltó sobre ella.

– ¡Hinata! Por fin lo hizo, por fin lo hizo. – ¿Estaba llorando?

– ¿Qué sucede, Sakura-san? –Hinata simplemente no entendía

– ¡Naruto por fin me propuso matrimonio! –Sakura se apartó de ella y la tomó de los hombros. –Por fin se dignó a hacerlo. –Le guiñó un ojo mientras sacaba levemente su lengua.

–E-eso es maravilloso, Sakura-san. –Hinata estaba feliz por su amiga, además, ya era hora de que se lo pidiera después de ocho años de relación.

–Gracias, Hinata. Pero… hay algo que debo pedirte… –Juntó las palmas de sus manos elevándolas sobre su cabeza en un gesto de súplica.

– ¿Un favor? Sa-sabes que puedes pedirme lo q-que quieras, Sakura-san.

–Bien, te explicaré brevemente. Resulta que un buen amigo de Naruto estaba de paso por Konoha, y nos fue a visitar a casa… Y Naruto se aprovechó de su visita para proponerme matrimonio.

– ¿Y cuál es el p-problema, Sakura-san? –Definitivamente no entendía a dónde pretendía llegar su amiga.

–Pues… resulta que Naruto le pidió a su amigo que se quedara un par de días más en Konoha para poder celebrar el compromiso, pero… –Hinata ladeó su cabeza en señal de que seguía sin entender qué pretendía. –El pero, Hinata, es que te quería pedir si se puede quedar por estos días en tu casa. –Sakura volvió a juntar las palmas de sus manos levantándolas, en señal de súplica.

–P-pero Sa-Sakura-san, yo n-no lo conozco. –Hinata quería aceptar la petición de su amiga, pero no podía recibir a cualquier persona en su casa.

–Lo sé, Hinata, pero él es un muy buen amigo nuestro, y no es una mala persona, de hecho, te podría asegurar que es una de las mejores personas que Naruto me ha presentado.

–B-bueno… pero ¿c-cuándo esta-ría a-aquí? –Los nervios de Hinata comenzaban a hacerse visibles en su forma de hablar, sólo… no podía evitarlo.

–Oh, él está aquí. –Sakura sonrió alegremente y corrió hacia la salida de la casa. –Ven, Gaara, ella ha aceptado. –Y desde el otro lado de la pared que separaba su casa de la calle, apareció un hombre no mucho más alto que ella, de cabellos rojos y algo desordenados, una piel blanca y lisa, unos ojos verde agua demasiado profundos para su gusto rodeados por grandes ojeras, un pequeño detalle era que no tenía cejas y que poseía un tatuaje en su frente, justo arriba de su ojo izquierdo, pero no se veía mal, se podría decir que esos dos detalles lo hacían verse bastante atractivo. Hinata se sonrojó al percatarse que se había quedado escrutándolo con la mirada. –Hinata, él es nuestro amigo, su nombre es Gaara. Gaara, ella es nuestra amiga Hinata.

–Hola. –Su saludo fue cortamente serio, pero su voz aún así era serena.

–H-hola. –Saludó Hinata haciendo una rápida reverencia. Hasta que después de analizar la situación por una milésima de segundo, recordó que aún se encontraba en pijama. Automáticamente su rostro se sonrojó. Aún seguía inclinada en su reverencia, mas no podía alzar el rostro, simplemente no podía enderezarse ante tan vergonzosa situación. Una corriente de aire frío le hizo estremecerse notoriamente, Sakura no lo notó, ya que conocía las reacciones de su amiga, y ya les daba poca importancia. Pero no fue lo mismo para el pelirrojo que se encontraba exactamente frente a ella.

Rápidamente, Gaara bajó el cierre de su larga chaqueta, se la quitó de en cima y la colocó en la espalda de Hinata. Hinata, a su vez dio un respingo y se irguió de un solo salto, posó su mirada en la verde de él, mientras sus mejillas se encendían cada vez más.

Ajena a lo que se llevaba a cavo justo a su lado, sonrió. Sakura sonrió maliciosamente al ver cómo Hinata se sonrojaba ante la acción de Gaara. Pero, con un mayor motivo: jamás, en todos los años que conocía a Gaara lo había visto reaccionar de esa manera. Claro, él siempre –desde que le conocía- se comportaba amable con quien notoriamente lo necesitase, pero, ¡pero! Esto definitivamente se llevaba los galardones. ¿A caso Gaara le estaba coqueteando a su amiga? ¡Genial! Hinata era una magnífica persona, era buena, amable, y sumamente bondadosa. Mientras que Gaara era callado, caballeroso, educado y una buena persona. Mal… algo comenzaba a tejerse dentro de la cabeza de la mujer de cabellos rosados.

–Gracias –Hinata agradeció tal gesto al pelirrojo. –Pero… n-no era necesario, por f-favor, pasen. –Les invitó a pasar dentro de su humilde hogar.

Cuando se internaron en la oscura sala de estar, Hinata recordó que desde que llegó, las únicas luces que había encendido eran la de la cocina, la del cuarto de baño y su habitación, que obviamente, al terminar de ocuparlas las había apagado. Busco con su mirada el interruptor de las luces, y dio con el de la luz de lectura. Era una luz sumamente suave, que era apenas más fuerte que la luz de la chimenea. Iba a sacarse el abrigo que Gaara le había ofrecido, pero justo antes de quitárselo, un olor, un embriagante y ácido olor la embargó desde su nariz hasta el más lejano recóndito de su humanidad. Quedó completamente embelesada ante tan magnífico aroma, hasta que sintió dos pares de ojos verdes sobre ella. Se giró levemente para quedar frente a ellos y terminar de quitarse la gran chaqueta y extendérsela a su dueño, éste la recibió sin presentar cambios en su expresión, parecía un hombre realmente imperturbable, sin dudas, era completamente admirable.

–P-por favor, t-tomen asiento. Lamento si e-está desordenado, pero tuve… un contratiempo en el camino de v-vuelta –Su sonrojo volvía a hacerse presente, no soportaba la vergüenza de dar una impresión errada de cómo era ella realmente- ¿Gustan algo de beber?

–Yo quisiera un poco de jugo –Respondió automáticamente Sakura mientras que tomaba asiento junto a la chimenea en el centro de la sala de estar. Hinata asintió, dándole a entender que no había ningún problema, esta miró a Gaara para saber qué quería tomar.

–Lo mismo, si no es molestia. –Gaara había respondido cortésmente, mientras cerraba sus ojos. Hinata asintió regalándole una cálida sonrisa, mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina.

En la sala de estar, Sakura tenía una verdadera lucha interna con ella misma, para tratar de adivinar qué animal era el que estaba a sus pies, recibiendo el calor del fuego. Cada vez se acercaba mas al susodicho animal, era café. A simple vista parecía perfectamente un gato. Pero en su vida había visto un gato con esas características. Si bien ella era doctora, el hecho de que Hinata fuera veterinaria le había ayudado bastante a entender de animales, y definitivamente lo que estaba ante ella no era un gato. Levantó una de sus manos para acariciarle el lomo, sin embargo, justo cuando lo iba a tocar, el animal reaccionó rápidamente y salió corriendo asustado de donde se encontraba la peli-rosa. El animalito corría bastante rápido, y fácilmente se perdió de su vista. Desvió su mirada junto con su cabeza en la dirección en que el animal había escapado, pero cuando encontró al escurridizo animalito, este se encontraba entre los brazos de su amigo Gaara, quien lo miraba completamente extrañado mientras parpadeaba innumerables veces. Hinata quien recién salía de la cocina con una pequeña bandeja con dos vasos con jugo de durazno en ellos. No alcanzó a ver todo el alboroto que su amiga y su nueva mascota habían causado, sólo fue testigo de que su pequeño amiguito se encontraba en los fornidos brazos del pelirrojo que le ponía nerviosa.

–Oh, l-lo siento… –Se apresuró y dejó la pequeña bandeja sobre la mesa junto a ella. Se apresuró a llegar hacia el hombre de ojos color jade, que sostenían a su mascota aún no nombrada. Extendió sus delgadas manos hacia el animal y este saltó sin chistar hacia ellas. Hinata estrechó al pequeño animal contra su pecho, y este comenzó a caminar sobre el hasta posarse en su cuello- Lo lamento mucho, Gaara-kun, nunca pensé que reaccionaría de esa forma. –Hinata se dio vuelta para volver a coger la bandeja con los vasos para cada uno.

Pero, una vez más, las reacciones no pasaron desapercibidas por la peli-rosa, ella notó el leve –casi invisible- sonrojo que Gaara había tenido cuando el pequeño animar comenzó a caminar por los voluptuosos pechos de su amiga, definitivamente su yo interno estaba completamente excitado ante todo lo que estaba pasado. –_Perfecto-_ Pensó. –_Sin duda estos dos se ven lindos-_ Su mente divagaba hasta notar que Hinata le extendía su vaso con jugo. –Oh… gracias, Hinata. –Trató de sonreír disimuladamente con una gota de sudor cruzando un rincón de su rostro. –Por cierto, Hinata- La aludida volteó su rostro a ella mientras que se sentaba a su lado e invitaba a Gaara a sentarse en el sillón frente a ellas, con una de sus manos. -¿Qué animal es ese que tienes?

–Un mapache –Dijeron al unísono. Hinata volteó su mirada hacia Gaara súbitamente. ¿Cómo lo había reconocido tan fácilmente?

-Oh… lo lamento, Hinata, pero olvidé por completo mencionarte que Gaara es fotógrafo de fauna silvestre. –Hinata le miró con los ojos iluminados. Definitivamente ese hombre era extraordinario. –Y Gaara, Hinata es veterinaria, mejor dicho, la mejor que jamás he conocido. –El mencionado buscó su mirada con la suya propia, y nuevamente la contempló, sólo que esta vez, no pudo evitar estremecerse ante su iluminado rostro. – ¡Bien! Al parecer comparten una pasión, que son los animales. –Sakura sonrió ampliamente, para después beber algo de su jugo. – ¡Cielos, Hinata, jamás me cansaré de tus jugos con vitaminas y proteínas! –La aludida se sonrojó.

–G-gracias… Sakura-san –El sonrojo en sus mejillas aumentaba cada vez más. Gaara, al escuchar lo que su amiga había dicho, no dudó en probar aquel jugo que se encontraba en el vaso que reposaba en su mano. Dio un sorbo, luego un trago, y sin darse cuenta se había bebido todo el jugo. Quizá sonará exagerado, pero jamás había probado un jugo de esa índole, sin duda superaba a todos los que alguna vez probó, con creces.

-Gracias, estaba delicioso. –Cerró sus ojos mientras que se paraba para depositar el vaso ya vacío en la pequeña bandeja sobre la mesa. Luego se volvió al lugar donde descansaba.

-Oh, n-no hay de qué. –Y le volvió a sonreír sinceramente, definitivamente no podía existir hombre quien no se resistiera una sonrisa así. Así que prefirió guardar silencio, y miró secamente a su amiga a los ojos verdes que contemplaban la escena con malicia. Esta entendió la indirecta de inmediato.

–Verdad, Hinata. Cierto que dirás que si –Y nuevamente volvió juntar las palmas de sus manos mientras levantaba sus brazos sobre su cara. –Te lo pido sólo a ti porque eres mi mejor amiga, Hinata, y de verdad confío en Gaara. Sé que jamás te hará daño, ni siquiera lo notarás. –Hinata la miró, y luego miró al pelirrojo con ojos de jade, volvió a mirar a su amiga y asintió levemente.

–Está bien, Sakura-san, Gaara-kun parece una buena persona, y confío en ti. –Le sonrió ampliamente cerrando sus ojos, mientras inclinaba lentamente su cabeza.

Continuará…

**Sin dudas… ahora si que me pasé o.o Creo que es primera vez que escribo tanto y tan seguido e.e Al principio tenía pensado hacer un one-shot… pero sin darme cuenta, sola me fui alargando. Ok… parece que tengo un complejo de no-sé-qué ._. Porque simplemente tengo que escribir hasta el más mínimo detalle de algo ;o; Y eso a la larga estresa… bastante! D: Pero bueno, conociéndome, los próximos capítulos no serán nada comparados con este, con a lo más una plana y media e_e Lo sé! Yo misma me diré mientras escriba –_En el primer capítulo escribí casi cinco hojas… así que se conformen xD-_ Lo sé, soy un asco ._.**

**Son las 23:00 en punto, estoy enferma, semi-postrada en mi cama por culpa de un virus, no como hace tres días, estoy asquerosamente aburrida, extraño a mi pareja, no tengo Internet, y para más remate me quedé sin qué leer ;-; Estaba sobreviviendo al releer los primeros fanfics que se subieron, recordando antiguos años en los que esperaba semanas y meses por las continuaciones xD. No han cambiado muchas cosas con respecto a eso, pero en esos años –hablo de unos seis o siete años, mas o menos- no existía casi nada GaaHina! D:! Y el hecho de que subieran un fic, un fan art o cualquier cosa relacionada con ellos, era la sensación más que jamás podía sentir xDD. Ok, me puse a dar la lata, así que me despido xd.**

**Cuídense mucho! Y no se enfermen como yo e_e ¡AH! Y si quieren que lo continúe, por favor dejen un review ;-; Sino sentiré que la sangre que derramé al escribir no valió la pena ToT**

**PD.: Saludos a Pitukel, que quiero que continúe su doujinshi y su fic "Los planes de Temari". Porque quiero un erselente lemon xD Con amorsh mujer *-***


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno... no sé muy bien qué decir exactamente, sólo que lamento la demora, pero así es la vida, y con tanto trabajo a penas tengo tiempo para escribir, jeje. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena y a todas les guste la conti que jamás pensé en hacer c: Así que, para su exquisito paladar lector, les traigo 2.580 palabras ;D Espero poder tener más de 3.000 para el próximo ^^

**Untlited**

Capítulo II

_by Rashi_

-Buenas noches, Gaara-san -Dijo Hinata abochornada-.

-Buenas noches, Hinata-san –Respondió Gaara cordialmente-.

Hinata se escondió poco a poco en su habitación, mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Sin duda, habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo, y todo era culpa de sus amigos. Sin darse cuenta, jamás pudo frenarse a sí misma… siempre accedía a lo que todo el mundo le pedía, ya sea en la clínica, como en la calle, como sus amigos, como su familia… Sólo dos veces le dijo que no a alguien, y habían sido a la misma persona; su padre. La primera fue cuando terminó su escolaridad y su padre insistía en que estudiase ingeniería comercial o administrativa, siempre quiso manejar su futuro, siempre quiso que ella ganara el dinero que él jamás logró… Pero ella se negó. Ella decidió estudiar medicina veterinaria antes que cualquier cosa, y como consecuencia de su deliberada desobediencia, sólo consiguió que la echaran de su casa, obligándose a trabajar para poder salir adelante. Y la segunda vez… La segunda vez fue cuando su padre la quería volver a admitir en su casa y familia, pero con una condición: casarse con un amigo de su padre que, al parecer, tenía y/o manejaba, bastante dinero –mentira-. Y qué bueno que lo rechazó, ya que, de haber aceptado… su vida sería una verdadera miseria.

Las fotografías que instaló en su habitación lo cobijaban, extrañamente se sentía en casa. Sin percatarse de nada se descubrió a sí mismo imaginándose la cara de su anfitriona. Sin duda era bella, jamás lo negaría, pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza la estúpida idea de que escondía algo… algo asombrosamente doloroso. Su cara era demasiado dulce para ser verdad. Su cabeza, su mente y su cuerpo se durmieron discutiendo sobre la verdad oculta de Hinata.

Su nariz olió una exquisita fragancia, algo ensordecedor, descomunal. Era un desayuno casero… como los que alguna vez, en su infancia, su madre le preparó. Se levantó de un impulso de la cama, salió de su habitación temporal y se asomó por la escalera. Vio al mapache paseándose por el primer piso de la casa, haciendo un centenar de poses, no lo dudó y fue por su cámara, olvidándose del exquisito aroma que hacía salivar toda su boca. Bajo rápidamente los escalones y comenzó a jugar con el mapache, mientras le tomaba fotografía tras fotografía.

Escucho unas pisadas en la madera del suelo y un par de gemidos del mapache, se asomó lentamente por el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, observó detenida y atentamente lo que sucedía en la sala de estar de su casa. Era algo indescriptible, estaba fuera de toda contemplación; su nuevo amigo –el mapache- había encontrado un amigo. Era descomponedor, ya que su pequeño amigo parecía estar hecho para la cámara. Era increíble. Dio unos pasos para ver si podía unirse a ellos, pero su mascota lo hizo primero: comenzó a correr en su dirección, y su invitado Gaara lo siguió desde cerca con la cámara delante de su rostro. El pequeño animal comenzó a escalar una de las piernas de Hinata, al igual que Gaara, pero con su cámara. Fotografió cada centímetro por el que pasaba el pequeño mapache mientras escalaba el cuerpo de Hinata, llegando hasta su cuello. Gaara tomó una última fotografía, pero esta vez del rostro de Hinata, enfocando sus grandes y blanquecinos ojos. Se detuvo de un respingo y sacó de vista la cámara, y se quedó viendo a Hinata… directamente a sus ojos, ella le sostenía la mirada, sólo a penas, pero lo lograba. Gaara se acerco un poco más a su rostro, y lentamente comenzó a subir hasta su frente para, posteriormente, depositar un cálido y reconfortante beso en su cálida y blanca piel.

-Buenos días –dijo Gaara seriamente-.

-B-bu-bu-buenos… días –respondió Hinata al borde del colapso-. E-eso…

-Lo lamento, es la costumbre. Toda la vida he saludado a las mujeres de mi familia de esa manera –hizo una pausa para respirar hondo-, y sinceramente… me apetecía hacerlo.

¿Te apetecía? –preguntó incrédula-

-Pues claro. Nunca antes una mujer me cautivó con sólo mirarla… excepto mi madre –Hinata no sabía si su deber era molestarse o aceptar el halago camuflado de Gaara-.

-Oh… no, no hay problema –le dedicó una gran y sincera sonrisa, cosa que hizo sonrojar a Gaara, haciendo que este se alejara-. ¿Tienes hambre?

-Em…-el vacío en su estomago aumento considerablemente- sí, creo que si –mintió-. La verdad es que me despertó el olor de tu desayuno.

-Oh… yo quería que fuera sorpresa… Hace mucho que no tengo visitas, así que me emocioné demasiado con el desayuno –se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza, juntando sus manos en el centro de su cintura-.

-Muchas gracias, me muero de hambre… no lo quería admitir, pero, cuando salí con Naruto ayer, no pude probar bocado alguno, simplemente no pude –dijo Gaara con cara de sentir náuseas-.

-Déjame adivinar…

-El bufet de Sakura –dijeron al unísono-.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, ya que era verdad: el bufet de Sakura apestaba a rayos, y eso todo el mundo lo sabía, con mayor razón Hinata, quien era invitada una vez –a lo menos- al mes a cenar con ellos. Y, al parecer, Gaara también había caído en la trampa de Naruto: _"Sakura nos ha preparado un festín"_. El cual era un vil engaño para no hacer sentir mal a su futura esposa.

El ambiente se relajó entre ellos, ahora se percibía más confianza entre ellos, ambos comían mientras Gaara elogiaba cada sorbo de jugo, cada pedazo de pastel, cada bocado de waffles, cada mirada que Hinata le regalaba… Por un momento se le quedó viendo fijamente mientras masticaba su pastel de arándanos, fueron minutos que parecieron horas. Gaara no se lo explicaba, pero no podía –no se permitía- el dejar de verla, observarla, contemplar su delicado rostro y sus labios carnosos…

- ¿Tienes algo planeado para hoy? –preguntó Hinata-.

-La verdad es que no, estoy de vacaciones mientras dure todo lo del matrimonio de Naruto –contestó Gaara después de beber un sorbo de su tasa con café-. ¿Por qué, tienes que trabajar?

-No, hoy la clínica está cerrada… pero voy de todas formas para ver el estado de los pacientes que están hospitalizados.

- ¿Eres doctora?

-No, no lo soy –sonrió-.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Eres una especie de enfermera?

-No, no lo soy –dijo divertida-, vamos, trata de adivinar.

-Me doy, no estoy hecho para las adivinanzas –dijo serio-.

-Veterinaria.

-Veterinaria… -repitió-, veterinaria ¡Veterinaria! –gritó emocionado-. ¡Dios! ¿No puedes ser más perfecta? –Hinata se sonrojó súbitamente, su cara parecía un verdadero tomate. Desvió la mirada y escondió su mirada tras su flequillo. Gaara se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia ella-. De verdad, eres una mujer inimaginable, Hinata-san. Tienes mi más eterna admiración.

Hinata levantó su cabeza de golpe y luego se giró para ver a Gaara, completamente sorprendida. Llevó sus manos hacia su pecho, tratando de excusarse.

-N-no, Gaara-san. Yo no…

- ¿Hinata-san, me permitirías ir contigo?

-P-por supuesto, Gaara-san.

-Perfecto, iré a cambiarme y a por mis cosas –y se fue corriendo hasta el segundo piso-.

-Dios… ¿qué ha sido todo eso…? Gaara-san es tan honesto, demasiado… será lindo conocerlo. –pensó.

Gaara no sabía en qué estaba pensando, de hecho si, era ella, de verdad le había agradado. Hacía siglos que no comía así de bien, hacía siglos que no se sentía a gusto con una mujer… que no fuera su hermana. Guardó sus dos cámaras preferidas en su bolso de la suerte, se encerró unos minutos en el baño para poder arreglarse y hacer sus necesidades biológicas antes de marcharse. Una vez fuera del cuarto de baño tomó su bolso de la cama en la que había dormido e inició su camino hasta el primer piso. Una vez abajo se puso uno de sus abrigos, esta vez negro, que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas, con botones inclinados más hacia la derecha que en su centro. Tomó una bufanda bastante maltratada del perchero y se le quedó viendo detenidamente. Él… él conocía esa bufanda…

-Es mía, la guardo como a un tesoro… era de mi madre –dijo con tristeza-.

-Lo lamento, no quise incomodarte –dijo apenado, dejando la bufanda en su lugar-.

-Oh, no te preocupes. Es más –caminó hacia la bufanda, la tomó entre sus manos, la observó nostálgicamente y, sin darle tiempo para hacer algo, la amarró al cuello de Gaara-. Es muy importante para mí, así que Gaara-san, por favor, cuídela como si fuera mi alma.

Eso descolocó completamente a Gaara, su corazón comenzó a latir estrepitosamente rápido, no lograba controlarlo, sentía que un paro cardiorespiratorio sería poco al lado de lo que sentía. Sus ojos se posaron sobre los suyos, no podía resistir el naciente deseo de tenerla entre sus brazos. Todo a su alrededor enmudeció. No sentía nada, ni siquiera al molesto mapache que le mordía la basta del pantalón. Sólo podía mirar esos ojos que lo llamaban, que lo incitaban a dejarse llevar por un arrebato de locura colectiva. Una de sus manos se levantó y tomó la de Hinata. Su rostro se refugió en la bufanda, dejando que su mirada se perdiera entre sus cabellos rojizos.

-Lo prometo, Hinata-san. Ahora, vámonos, antes que comience a llover –dio un leve tirón a la mano de Hinata y la llevo hasta la salida-. Dame las llaves, yo cerraré –Hinata le extendió las llaves y cerró la puerta de la casa, luego caminaron juntos a la puerta de acero fundido que era la reja del patio que daba hasta la calle-.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la calle en la que Hinata se había encontrado a su pequeña mascota, hasta que recordó…

- ¿Cómo crees que deberíamos llamarle? –preguntó Hinata inocentemente-.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó exaltadamente Gaara-.

-Al… ¿señor mapache?

Gaara dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro, pero al comprender la pregunta y el rumbo que tomaría la conversación, así que se puso a meditar qué respuesta darle a la mujer que caminaba a su lado…

-¿Conoces la historia de Shukaku? –Preguntó Gaara.

-¿Shukaku?

-Si… en mi pueblo natal siempre nos contaron esa historia, para no toparnos con _él_ en algún momento de nuestra vida… Se trataba de una bestia con apariencia de mapache, no tenía mucha semejanza con un mapache, ya que sus colores eran completamente diferentes, pero su aspecto físico se parecía bastante…

-Y… ¿qué apariencia tenía? Me refiero… a cómo era –Hinata trataba de imaginárselo pero no lo conseguía, sólo se imaginaba a un mapache con malformación y descendencia de colores poco comunes, como un mapache alvino-. ¿De qué color era?

-Arena…

-¿Me quieres decir que era como mi señor mapache?

-Si te has dado cuenta, entonces no es necesario decirlo…. ¿Entonces, qué te parece?

- ¿Shukaku?

-Así es.

-De acuerdo… aunque tendrá mi apellido –sonrió-.

-Me parece bien.

Y continuaron su camino entre silencios tanto cómodos como incómodos… En ocasiones no se les ocurría con qué iniciar una conversación, pero inmediatamente se percataban que no hacía falta hablar, por lo que continuaron en silencio. Gaara ya no lo negaba más, sin duda Hinata le atraía de una forma considerable, y es que era imposible que no lo hiciera, simplemente era encantadora y no sólo por su personalidad, puesto que su físico era algo de admirar en esos días, él admitía estar algo subido de peso, pero eso se debía a su mala alimentación –hamburguesas todos los días a la hora de almuerzo le harían perder su equilibrio anatómico y fisiológico- ya que con el poco tiempo para dedicarse a su persona estaban pospuesto por asambleas y exposiciones alrededor del mundo. Mas nada lograba con lamentarse… ya que después del desayuno de esa mañana estaba seguro de que lograría una dieta completa y más que balanceada.

Hinata por su parte no quería admitirlo, pero estaba totalmente cautivada con lo apuesto que era su nuevo amigo, y esa mañana, como nunca antes, estaba feliz y ansiosa… no se explicaba la razón de su felicidad, pero si las ansias, ansias de no perder la compañía tan agradable que significaba su nuevo invitado. No todos los días encontrabas un hombre con tales dotes físicos, y mucho menos a alguien que disfrute su pasión y profesión, al igual que uno mismo… Él era, sin lugar a dudas, un hombre perfecto, un amante de criaturas sin voz ni voto, definitivamente, una persona con esas cualidades, no podría pasar desapercibido para ella. Quizá… esas mariposas en su estómago y ese nudo en su garganta al momento de querer hablarle significaran algo, algo que no podía sólo dejar pasar…

Sus pies se detuvieron al llegar a la entrada de la clínica donde Hinata trabajaba.

Después de, al menos ocho minutos de abrir candados y cerraduras, llegaron a la oficina de Hinata, donde Gaara percibió su aroma impregnado en todos lados. Hinata le extendió una bata blanca.

-Póntela, no querrás ensuciar tu ropa –dijo algo divertida-.

Gaara la aceptó sin objetar ni agregar nada, se quitó su abrigo y se colocó la bata. Vio como Hinata comenzaba a caminar en dirección a una puerta al fondo de su oficina, la siguió. No lo había notado, pero Hinata ya llevaba una bata blanca al igual que él. Hinata abrió la puerta y una verdadera lluvia de aullidos y quejidos se comenzaron a oír provenientes de todas direcciones. Los oídos de Gaara habían tenido el privilegio de escuchar tales estruendos en la selva, pero jamás agrupados en una sola habitación todos a la vez. No pudo más que taparse los oídos instintivamente. Hinata se volteó a ver su reacción, y no pudo soportar el dejar escapar una risita, menuda, pero perceptible para Gaara.

-Bien, es hora de trabajar. Espérame un momento aquí, yo iré por unos medicamentos, guantes y jeringas –y desapareció-.

_Está bien, Gaara… ahora haz lo tuyo_ pensó Gaara mientras sacaba su cámara digital. Se paseó por el pasillo observando las jaulas y los animales que ellas contenían, que en su mayoría eran perros y gatos. Fotografió dos gatos que llamaron su atención y al menos unos cuatro perros –imponentes a su parecer-, esperó a que Hinata volviera para poder ver a qué nivel estaba… ya que, ser veterinario siempre había sido uno de sus pocos sueños, por eso era lo que era, mezcló sus dos sueños y los hizo profesión… y hasta ese instante, era el mejor en el rubro –y jamás lo dejaría de ser-. Hinata estaba de vuelta con una caja bastante grande, por caballerosidad le ayudó a cargarla.

- ¿Me ayudarás en todo, verdad? Gaara-san… -no lo pudo evitar, se sintió sonrojar, no quería decirlo con otra intención, pero no lo logró. El doble sentido había sido demasiado obvio-.

Gaara no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el claro doble sentido que le dio a esa oración, pero su ser no le dejó articular un sincero _Claro que si, Hinata-san…, _que obviamente fue entendido por ambos.

-Gracias, Gaara-san. Me alegra haberte conocido –dijo mientras le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa-.

Sus miradas se encontraron cálidamente un par de segundos que, al parecer, se hicieron eternos….

**Continuará…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Untlited**

Capítulo III

_By Rashi_

–Eso fue… extraño –dijo Gaara intentando no sonar ofensivo–. Bueno, al menos para mí lo fue.

– ¿Por qué lo dices, Gaara-san? –preguntó incrédula Hinata.

–Pues… había estado en una clínica veterinaria antes, pero nunca lo había visto todo realmente. No sé por qué siempre se menosprecia al compararla con la medicina humana –Hinata lo miraba estupefacta; con su boca ligeramente abierta. Gaara se había detenido y miraba hacia nada, donde el vaho que se escapaba con sus palabras se discernía con la ligera ventisca.

Había dejado de llover, puesto que se entretuvieron por casi dos horas en la sala de hospitalizados. Comenzaron a caminar, volviendo sobre sus propios pasos. Hinata no supo qué acotar a la opinión de Gaara, ya que no se lo esperaba… Todo su mundo se dedicaba a menospreciar su trabajo, incluso los otros veterinarios. Sólo de contadas personas había escuchado comentarios así; y como siempre, cada vez que los escuchaba, su corazón rebosaba de orgullo oculto por ser quien era.

Y así fue como instintivamente el rostro de Hinata cambió radicalmente. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y una gran y orgullosa sonrisa iluminó todo su ser… y una parte del ser a su lado.

Gaara la espiaba por el rabillo del ojo, cuando repentinamente su rostro comenzó a distorsionarse en la sonrisa más preciosa que creyó haber visto en toda su vida. Se giró hacia ella, intentado obtener una respuesta a cambio, mas lo único que obtuvo fue un calor avasallador, quien lo contagió de una dulce sensación internamente placentera. Empero en lo que acababa de cruzar su mente, mas dejó de hacerlo, y sólo se dejó llevar por un frenesí de sensaciones. Se acercó decididamente al cuerpo de Hinata, rodeó su cuello con sus largos dedos intentando sostener su cabeza y evitar el rechazo.

Hinata reaccionó al contacto abriendo sus ojos automáticamente, intentó alejarse instintivamente a la cercanía repentina con Gaara, mas no quiso resistir. Gaara la besaba finalmente. Su cuerpo se estremeció al relajarse y responder el beso obsequiado.

Fue suave pero brusco a la vez, inocente pero cargado de lujuria y posesión, fue inesperado pero necesitado. Fue todo lo humanamente permitido por una pequeña calle y la lluvia que asechaba con volver. Sus bocas se distanciaron levemente y mientras sus ojos se abrían para perderse en los del otro su respiración se unió, creando una nube de vaho que entumecía sus narices.

–Eres hermosa –dijo Gaara mientras se relajaba dando un corto suspiro–.

–Yo… –Hinata desvió la vista hacia su izquierda, evitando la intensa de Gaara. No sabía qué responder al halago, haciendo que se sonrojara rápidamente–.

–No tienes por qué responder, sólo déjate mimar… aunque sea unos minutos –Hinata le devolvió la vista agradecida mientras se dejaba besar nuevamente por los labios de Gaara, tiernamente.

Su cuerpo se relajó, y sus brazos subieron; sus manos se aferraron al grueso abrigo negro de Gaara, mientras sus bocas se separaban. Relajó su cabeza y la dejó reposar en el fornido hombro, dejándose rodear por los atentos brazos de Gaara.

– ¿Dónde estuviste toda mi vida, Gaara?

–Lo mismo me pregunto, Hinata... Lo mismo me pregunto.

* * *

><p>–<em> ¡¿Que tú qué?!<em> –Tuvo que alejar el celular de su oído, debido al exagerado grito–.

–Por favor, Naruto. Tienes que prometer que no le contarás a nadie, ni siquiera a Sakura. Si ella ha de enterarse, que sea por la boca de Hinata, no por la tuya –la voz de Gaara parecía afligida, después de todo, le había contado todo a Naruto; la peor persona para guardar un secreto sobre la faz de la tierra–.

–_No te preocupes… no le contaré nada a nadie. Confía en tu amigo, ¡maldita sea!_

–Espero no me decepciones, recuerda que eres mi único confidente…

–_No te defraudaré, Gaara_ –el largo y exagerado suspiro que soltó el pelirrojo hizo apenar a Naruto, y no era para menos… era la segunda vez que escuchaba a su viejo amigo hablar de una mujer–._ Espero verlos el jueves para el ensayo, no olvides que ustedes son los padrinos._

–No lo olvido, ahí estaremos. Adiós, amigo.

_–Adiós, Gaara. Dale mis saludos a Hinata._

Soltó un último suspiro y se dejó caer sobre la tina de baño. El vapor filtraba sus confusiones y el agua caliente relajaba su tensado cuerpo. No podía dejar de pensar en Hinata… no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había sufrido. Hinata era diferente, de eso no había duda, mas no dejaba de recordar el dolor que sintió al haber sido usado descaradamente por su primer amor. La decepción… el dolor.

Sin embargo… Hinata. Ella no se parecía en absolutamente nada con aquel despreciable ser humano. No… Hinata era un sol radiante en un día de lluvia, ella –simplemente– era todo lo alguna vez deseado por él. Una mujer independiente, sencilla, rebosante de cariño, solitaria al parecer y, sin duda alguna: hermosa.

Hundió su cabeza bajo el agua, aguantando la respiración. Con los ojos ligeramente cerrados, y, completamente relajado; se dejó estar. Asomó su frente, sus ojos y su nariz. Hizo pequeñas burbujas con su boca, aún bajo el agua. Observó detenidamente el mundo a su alrededor: el baño de Hinata. Un ligero tono azulado en las baldosas blancas que cubrían las cuatro paredes de la habitación armonizaban con los pastelones azul oscuro del suelo. Era acogedor, o al menos eso pensaba ya que su único hogar era la casa de sus padres. Y el tiempo que pasaba en el era realmente nulo, puesto que prefería acampar durante semanas o meses en los bosques y selvas. Era su placer culpable. Aunque, de todas formas, no le molestaría pasar un tiempo en esa casa; con Hinata, precisamente.

Una sonrisa surcó sus labios. ¡Ya parecía un niño enamorado! O al menos eso es lo que creía parecer.

Dos golpes a la puerta lo exaltaron súbitamente. Se sentó en la tina de baño tan rápido que salpicó agua por todas partes.

–Gaara-san… ¿estás bien? –era Hinata.

–S-si… es sólo que el sonido de la puerta me tomó por sorpresa.

–Oh… l-lo siento, Gaara-san –hizo una pausa para tomar algo de aire–. S-sólo quería decirte que el almuerzo está listo. Te estaré esperando en la cocina.

–De acuerdo, iré enseguida.

Su corazón se agitó al levantarse por completo de la tina. El agua recorría su cuerpo. Se acercó al tendedero donde Hinata le había dejado dos toallas para que se secara al terminar su baño. Se cubrió la cabeza con la más pequeña y se secó rápidamente el cuerpo con la otra. Caminó hasta donde había dejado la ligera vestimenta que usaría por el resto del día, terminó de secar su cuerpo y se vistió.

* * *

><p>Había terminado de alistar la mesa para el almuerzo. La comida de Shukaku estaba en su plato, junto a su apetecible y cristalina agua. Sólo tenía que terminar de hacer la salsa para la pasta que había cocinado minutos atrás. Las verduras friéndose en la sartén habían inundado la cocina con su fragancia. Una vez listas las verduras, procedió a vaciar una botella con casi un litro de salsa de tomates que ella misma había preparado días atrás.<p>

–Lamento si te hice esperar –la voz de Gaara penetró sus tímpanos e hizo que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo en menos de un segundo. Se tensó completamente ya que le estaba dando la espalda. Trató de responder, mas no consiguió articular palabra, ya que inesperadamente Gaara la había tomado por los hombros–. Huele delicioso, Hinata –intentó agradecerle, empero, toda voluntad de hablar se desvaneció al sentir un suave pero posesivo abrazo por parte de Gaara. Sus brazos rodeaban su cintura y su cabeza descansaba en su hombro–. Me siento afortunado… –Hinata intentó relajarse un poco, ya que él sólo intentaba acercarse a ella… o eso creía–.

–Yo también me siento así –Hinata sonrió y las palabras quedaron en el aire. Gaara la soltó y se acercó a la mesa donde comerían, la observó detenidamente y se sentó en una de las sillas–. ¿Cómo lo prefieres?

– ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó mientras giraba su rostro para verla a los ojos. Hinata soltó una risita juguetona mientras le indicaba la olla donde estaba la pasta–.

–Si te gusta mezclada o separado –Gaara soltó una risa y puso su hombro derecho sobre la mesa, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano. Su semblante se relajó y pensó un momento–.

–La verdad… me da igual, hazlo como más te guste.

Hinata sonrió y giró hacia la cocina, donde yacían la pasta y la salsa. Tomó un par de pinzas y comenzó a traspasar la pasta a un bol que estaba en el mueble a su derecha. Una vez traspasada la pasta, la depositó en la mesa, junto a Gaara. Volvió a la cocina y tomó el sartén con la salsa y comenzó a vaciarla en un gran salsero que estaba en el mueble a su izquierda. Una vez listo caminó hacia la mesa, dejando el objeto junto a ella.

–Sírvete cuanto gustes, Gaara-san –Gaara la observó fugazmente y se dirigió hacia la humeante pasta a su lado. Se sirvió una ostentosa cantidad que no pasó desapercibida por la cocinera frente a él. El fotógrafo acerco su mano hasta el salsero, lo sostuvo para luego acercarlo a su plato–. Iré por un poco de jugo.

Gaara asintió y Hinata se levanto para ir a la nevera. Él esparció la salsa sobre la pasta y se dispuso a comer. Los sabores eran exquisitos, era imposible que alguien cocinara tan bien a su parecer; pero al parecer, era real. Por favor… ¡es sólo una pasta con salsa de tomate! Empero… el sabor era delicioso, así que siguió comiendo a gusto. Cuando Hinata volvió llenó un vaso con jugo y se lo extendió, Gaara lo recibió y lo dejó junto a su plato.

El silencio los embargó mientras Hinata comenzaba a comer. Gaara estaba nervioso, no sabía qué decir, la incomodidad del silencio lo agobiaba, así que prefirió concentrarse plenamente en su comida, ya pensaría en qué hablarle.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, porque me he sacrificado muchísimo escribiendo.<strong>

**¡Les agradezco su paciencia y todos sus reviews! Trataré de continuar pronto, aunque no les aseguro nada… el embarazo me quita tiempo e inspiración, sobre todo con los malestares :c**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leerme! ^^**


End file.
